Always Here
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: He loves her...he can't tell her...


--Always Here--  
  
Based on She Will Be Loved by: Maroon 5  
  
--  
  
Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
--  
  
I watched her wipe her tears as she walked away. We've been friends for three years...yet she still hides tears. This time she slide out of telling me like she did all the time. She lives far away. Back with her boyfriend.   
  
I loved being with her though...even if I have to go to her...  
  
--  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
  
--  
  
We did date...at least three times during the beginning of our friendship. Even though I want so much to stop...I can't I still love her. But now...she's with someone else.  
  
--  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
--  
  
You said he broke up with you- finally. Fucking great Potter shows how bloody stupid he is!  
  
You said you left his house and move din back with your parents. Well, here I am lying on the grass in the pouring rain. I can't even find myself to go to the door. I'm scared you'd think I'm insane.  
  
--  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
--  
  
I can't stand you so upset. I want to tell you I care about you as you say you're life has no meaning because he was the one...  
  
"If he was the one would he make you cry like this?" I had said angrily.  
  
You stared at me, "honestly, Blaise, I love him."  
  
I had looked away. Godamit! "It doesn't mean you can't love again!"  
  
You smiled softly, "I'm tired of heartbreak."  
  
My shoulders slumped as I watched her, "I would never break you're heart."  
  
--  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
--  
  
You stare at me and smile, "I know that."  
  
You crush me down again but I'm glad you know that I care...so I smile back, "always," I sigh as we hugged  
  
--  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
--  
  
I'll be waiting my arms and heart ready to be there. I like the rain you know that. So I'll stand here through it all.   
  
--  
  
I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
--  
  
Even if you hide and want to be alone. I'll be there for you. Even if you're with other men I know you always come back just for me to be there.  
  
--  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
--  
  
No matter how far or wherever I am...I'll always be there.  
  
--  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
--  
  
I love you. Godamnit! I love you Ginerva Weasley! I want to shout these words out so bad through the rain. So I do when the thunder starts to come.  
  
--  
  
[in the background]  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
--  
  
Don't ever leave me. Don't make me beg for you to stay. Even if we are just friends. Because I could barely take it when we left as more then friends.  
  
--  
  
Yeah  
  
[softly]  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
--  
  
Forever...  
  
--  
  
Try so hard to say goodbye  
  
[Thanks to for these lyrics]  
  
[Thanks to , , , for correcting these lyrics]  
  
To Ginerva,  
  
I'll always be there when you cry  
  
I'll always be there when you want to break down and die  
  
Come over here  
  
Just a little closer there  
  
And I'll give you a hug  
  
Promise I won't bug  
  
I love you  
  
I want to be yours forever true  
  
From, Blaise  
  
[±he poem was bÿ me :)...Review!] 


End file.
